legendsofthemultiuniversefandomcom-20200215-history
Katarina Tirial Couteau
In Construction This article is about the OC character. For the character played in League of Legends, see Katarina Du Couteau '' - Katarina Couteau = }} |-|Human ▾= - Baby = - Child = - Pre-Teen = - Teenage = - 24-years old = - 25-years old = - 27-years old = - 27---Adult = }} |-|ExKrieg Forms ▾= - Form 1 = - Form 2 = - Form 3 = - Legendary ExKrieg (ExKrieg Spirit) = }} |-|ExKrieg-Abyssal▾= - Abyssal Empress = }} |-|Altered Bodies ▾= - Sleepy Hollow's Katarina (2013) = - Dark Couteau = - Minecraftia's Prince Couteau = }} }} |name = Katarina Couteau Elesis Du Tirial ---- |kanji = カタリナ両刃の大型ナイフ ---- |romanji = Katarina Ryōba no ōgata Naifu ---- |alias = Titania, The Red Haired Demon, The Mighty Red Haired Demon, The Last ExKrieg, Scarlet Couteau, The Sinister Blade, ExKrieg Avenger, the Prime Abyssal Punisher, Legendary Phantom Speed, Big Sis, Target 1, Onee-chan, Red Head Otome, Akane, Reddy, Sarcastic One, the Red Haired Oni Princess, The Princess of Kawari Skeletons, ExKrieg Survivor, Red Haired Monster, The Demon, the Last One, Abyssal Mistress, Abyssal Goddess, ExKrieg Princess, Mistress of the Blood, Mistress of the Black Blood, Goddess of Anti-Death, Horsewoman of Darkness, Good Dark Heart, Servant of Light, Slayer of Sith, Elesis Du Westcott, Katarina Du Tirial, Katarina Westcott, Goddess of the Spirits, Super Katarina, Hela, Raagur, Darkripper Archfiend Rirgic, Colossal Archlady, Nil'diu, Soremaul Reaper Ograissehl, Wild Herald Sizinnul, Abyss-cloaked Violator Sikzisse, Twin Demonlady, Ruecarver, Enraged Befouler, Deadmane Overlady, Abyss Servant; ---- |race = Half-ExKrieg, Half-Abyssal, Semi-Nosferatus; ---- |age = 24 years old in LOTM: Sword of Kings, 27 years old in LOTM: A Draw of Kings, 5,000,000,000 years old in LOTM: Destiny ---- |gender = Female; ---- |status = Alive; ---- |birthday = 21 August 2017; ---- |height = 1,70 meters (24-years old), 1,72 meters (25-years old), 1,77 meters (26-years old), 1,83 (5,000,000,000-years old); ---- |weight = 16 kg (120bs) as child, 24 kg (150bs) as pre-teen, 45 kg (180bs) as teenage, 50 kg (120bs) as young adult, 150 tons as Berserk Abyssal Monster, 55 kg (180bs) as adult; ---- |hair color = Scarlet; ---- |eye color = Red & Green; ---- |blood type = A+ in Base form, black blood in all forms; ---- |affiliation = The Rogues, Couteau Family, Ratatoskr, Reality Council, New Conglomerate, New Republic of Deus.Ex.Machina Industries, Alliance Defending Freedom, Global Pact Defense, La Nueva Familia de Arzonia, Wolf Pack Squad; ---- |previous affiliation = The Revelation of Qliphoth, Triggers Hell, Deus.Ex.Machina Industries Empire, ExKriegs' race, Team Witness, The Resistance, The Alliance, Raizen High School, Peace Foundation, La Folia's Rescue Team, Vessel Noxus, Simulator Battle Arena Fighters, Mafusa Gang, Intergang, Knights of Astaroth, Millennium Syndicate, Fallen Roman Catholic Church, Minecraftia Kingdom, Kingdom of the Cosmic; ---- |occupation = Slayer of Ratatoskr, the Rogues' warrior, Ratatoskr's Enforcer, New Republic de-facto founder, Tenguu City Guardian, Earth's Defender; ---- |previous occupation = ExKrieg Warrior, DEM Empire's fighter slave, Student at Raizen High School, leader of Millennium Syndicate - Mafusa Gang, member of Team Witness; ---- |partner(s) = Imperia Deamonne, Mana Takamiya, Rentaro Satomi, Erza Scarlet, Ichabod Crane, Jellal Fernandes, Shigure Yukimi, Tomas Sev, Lucas Kellan, Reine Murasame, Sister Mary Eunice, Asuha Chigusa, Atala Arck, Azul Jissele, Eugen Katsuragi, Katya, Valnir Kruls, Majestrix, Komaru Naegi, Jin Kisaragi, Saeko Busujima, Kyouhei Kannazuki, Kotori Itsuka, Elliot Baldwin Woodman, Maria Arzonia, Yuri Barnes, Matt Butcher, Karen Nora Mathers, Medusa, Abbie Mills, Poison Ivy, Adam Frankenstein, The Bride, Kyouko Kirigiri, Sonia Nevermind, Sasha, Elesis Du Tirial, Mey, Maeve, Gravik Millian, Isis Maxwell, Sumireko Hanabusa, Liz, Nu Wa, Neith, Nemesis, Loki, Echidna StinWalker, Yato Stinger, Ratatoskr's Crew, Kalus, Selina Strawberry, Eve Fullbuster, Hoppo-chan, Helene Hawthorn, Temido, Bismarck Bodewig, August Corbin, Artemishia Valgorion Future Maria, Plaisir; ---- |previous partner(s) = La Folia Rihavein, Michael Langdon, Kalus Kannazuki, Crauz, Ara Astaroth; ---- |base of operation = Prime Earth, Japan (formerly), Bandu Planet (homeworld), Sleepy Hollow (formerly), New Conglomerate HQ (formerly), La Folia's House (formerly), Tenguu City (formely), The Rogues Base (formerly), Fraxinus and EX-Fraxinus (currently) ---- |relatives = Elesis Du Tirial (twin sister; sealed inside of Katarina), Dark Couteau (demonic sister), Mikaela Du Tirial (biological mother), Isaac Ray Peram Westcott (biological father), Iruka Couteau (foster father), Haruko Couteau (foster mother), Eugen Katsuragi/Vira Hermes (foster sister), Alisa Ray Peram Westcott(younger sister), Akrak Couteau (aunt), Hana Langley (second-foster mother), Imperia Deamonne (foster-sister), Ara Astaroth (godmother), Myouri (husband), Rinslet Couteau (daughter); ---- |counterpart = Red Moon Tyrant, Dark Couteau, Vira Hermes, Elesis Du Tirial, Alisa Ray Peram Westcott, Aryana Westcott, Oriax Wheelahr; ---- |hobbies = Taking bath, playing with cats and dogs, teasing La Folia and Mana, fighting gangsters and criminals, killing and torturing her enemies, protecting innocent people in Tenguu City from Mafusa Gang, listening to pop, crushing DEM forces, finding new planets to visit, traveling across the space, looking at the stars at night, fighting Azul, meeting new species of aliens, swimming, training her skills; ---- |goals = Seek approval and love of her friends, find meaning to her existence, be remembered and loved by all people she will never be forgotten and fall into the abyss of oblivion, free herself from the ghosts of her past, find her true-self, eliminate all forces that threat her friends, protect Tenguu City, make up for her destiny to destroy the world, prevent the Purge for happening, destroy the Balam Alliance and save the Multi-Universe, protect all creation from the Blackness, take her revenge on Ara Astaroth and destroy the Revelation of Qliphoth,aAtone her sins, restore peace to Prime Earth, stop the Sith Empire from talking all light of the existence, prevent the rise of Triggers Hell, seal Ragnarok Iblis in another dimension, help Spectra to stop Sequined Sadist's Apocalypse, stop the Origin's Complete Doomsday to restore the possibilities of existence by erasing herself from everyone's memories through taking their "dreams" as price to pay once she defeated Isaac Westcott; ---- |powers = Prime Abyssal Mana, Death Sphere, Full Power Energy Ball, Laser sword, Pillar of Agony, Death Spike, Emperor's Blast, Supernova, Baked Sphere, Multi-Universal Destroyer, Nightmare's Awakening, Genocide Ball, Scream, Ceifador, Skill, Blind Star, Black Hole, Dimensional manipulation, Reality Warping, Absolute Evil, Genjutsu, Divination, Tail Attack, Strike Beam, Death Beam, Black Light, Death Skeleton, Death Judgement, Svangeria Eye, ExKrieg's Eye, Freeze Storm, Omnicidal Quantum, Explosion Wave, Death Slade, Power Break, Blow of Pain, God's Tears, Guard Break, Paralyzing Gaze, Palm Energy Infusion Explosion, Universe Destroyer, Eye Laser, Prime Abyssal Punisher transformation, Meteoric Burst, Multi-Universal Cannon; ---- |type of power = ExKrieg energy, Abyssal Black energy; ---- |weapon = Dual blade, Legendary Prime Abyssal Punisher Scythe, Crimson Blade, Shurikens, Spear of Virtue; ---- |evoice = Felecia Angelle ---- }} Katarina Couteau, born as Elesis Du Tirial, but mostly known as Red Haired Demon, Red Moon Tyrant, Red Devil, Katarina Westcott '''or '''Katarina Du Tirial is the main protagonist in the LOTM: Sword of Kings, one of the main protagonists of LOTM: Witnesses of Sleepy Hollow & Sword of Kings Crossover - The Corbin Files and the main heroine of the sequel LOTM: A Draw of Kings. She serves as a supporting character in LOTM: Sword of Kings Spin-Off - Rise of the Blue Haired Heroine, a posthumorous character in LOTM: Los Reina de Corazónes, a recurring character in LOTM: Destiny and a secondary protagonist in LOTM: Witnesses of Sleepy Hollow - Anti-Christ Saga. She is mentioned and appear in some quick flashbacks in LOTM: The Phoenix on the Sword as well. She is the most recurring and important character of the CIS Productions as a whole. Cheerful, courageous and also a very naive and dimwit, Katarina is an ExKrieg originally sent to Earth as an infant with the mission to destroy it since her race was enslaved by Deus.Ex.Machina Industries Empire and were forced to invade and destroy all living being of the planet in order to give it to DEM to sell, however, after the ExKrieg Genocide caused by her own father, Isaac Westcott, Katarina was sent to Earth by her mother, Mikaela Du Tirial, to save her from being killed by DEM Forces. However, after she arrives on Earth and is adopted by the Couteaus, she suffers from an accident that altered her personality, causing her to grow up with split personality (one with her former persona, Elesis, and the another one being Katarina herself, a fragment of Elesis) and later becomes Earth's greatest defender against evil forces like Mafusa Gang, the Revelation of Qliphoth, KnightWalker Family, Novosic Kingdom, Godom Empire and Order of Terror. Throughout her life, she trains hard and strives to be the greatest warrior possible, while at the same time using her amazing strength and skills to uphold peace in the hopes she can be remembered and adored by other people just so she can never be forgotten by the people unlike Hana Langley who fell in the oblivion of the forgotten. However, it results in her becoming a hypocrital person who believed in her own lies. She is the adoptive granddaughter of Iruka Couteau and Haruko Couteau, the daughter of Mikaela Du Tirial and Sir Isaac Ray Peram Westcott, the older sister of Alisa Ray Peram Westcott, the older foster sister of Eugen Katsuragi and La Folia Rihavein/Imperia Deamonne, the wife of Myouri and the mother of Rinslet Walker Couteau. Born to the house of Tirial Family, Katarina was a Half-ExKrieg Abyssal who was later sent to Earth and became the adoptive granddaughter of Iruka and Haruko Couteau until their death in a car crash caused by Ara Astaroth. Years after their death, Katarina was adopted by a close family of the Couteaus, the Langleys, and became the foster daughter of Hana Langley and her unnamed husband but due to the difficulty relationship, Hana committed suicide after her husband tried to kill her and Katarina, leaving the latter as an orphan for the rest of her childhood. Following the death of Hana, she was forced her to live alone in the wilderness for much of her young life, during her time alone, she suffered bullying, torture and psychological abuse by the hands of her classmates and bad people from the Japanese society that judged her as a criminal, gangster and thug because of her scarlet hair (which favored her mental insanity) and became an outcast with misanthropic tendencies (hatred of humans). At one point after her corruption by the society, she thought about wiping out all humans from the planet which could have awakened her dark personality and would eventually destroy the world with her Abyssal powers, however, La Folia Rihavein, the fallen princess of Aldegyr Kingdom, met her before it could happen and stopped her insane rampage with her pure-heart. After meeting La Folia and learning about the good parts of humanity, Katarina's life was forever changed and led to her becoming a legendary warrior who saved the planet Earth many times on the future from the hands of Eckidina KnightWalker, B1-Killer Kampfdroide Unit-CM 130, Ara Astaroth, Vira Hermes, Michael Langdon, Sasha, Emperor Tathagata Killer, King Hamdo, Heis, Kanon Rihavein, Aki Honda, Diabla the Qliphoth Tyrant and Junko Enoshima. In the following years, she became a prodigal warrior who saved not only the Earth but the existence and Multi-Universe from the likes of Darth Hades, Leohart the Prince of Hell, and her own father Ike Ray Peram Westcott in her journey to become the strongest fighter warrior alive to protect all living beings and to seek atonement for her past sins. As the years passed, her mental illness ceased to exist and she became a incorruptible warrior, yet that does not mean she left most of her enemies alive, Katarina loved to fight but never left one of her most cruel enemies alive after her fight with Aki Honda, where her goodness was the reason why her adoptive sister, Eugen Katsuragi, was killed by the ruthless hands of Aki Honda, the late leader of Mafusa Gang. Due to her bravery and courage, Katarina was called by Reality Council to fight and protect the Multi-Universe alongside billion of heroes that were called from many parts of the Multi-Universe to fight the Balam Alliance that were breaking havoc many universes, dimensions, multiverses, galaxies and planets of the existence, when the war against the Dark Empires from Balam Alliance was coming to an end (with the defeat of the heroes and all heroic factions), the Reality Council had no choice but to bring legendary fighters from many parts of the existence to fight and protect all creation from the hands of the evil Sith Empire, Triggers Hell and Deus.Ex.Machina Industries Empire, alongside many heroes, Katarina was just one of them but later becomes the most notable of them all because of her trace of Abyssal and ExKrieg in her blood and had power to defeat the most powerful beings on the Multi-Universe; Darth Hades, Leohart and the Fallen, whom are the emperors of the Balam Alliance. Initially believed to be an Earthling, she is later revealed to be a member of an extraterrestrial warrior race called the ExKriegs with the birth name Elesis Du Tirial. As Katarina grows up, she becomes the Prime Earth's mightiest warrior and protects her home. Battles with her enemies like Michael Langdon and Heis helped to awake her true power little by little due to her injuries and horrible psychological experiences through her life. Katarina is depicted as carefree and cheerful when at ease, but quickly serious and strategic-minded when in battle, despite her cheerful personality, she is quite ruthless and sometimes can act very brutal due to her generic ExKrieg blood, in which the entire race was bloodthirsty warriors destroying entire lives on many planets. She is able to concentrate her ExKrieg and Abyssal energy and use it for devastatingly powerful energy-based attacks, the most prominent being her signature is "Pylóna tis Agonías", (Αγωνίες Πυλώνα tis, "Pillar of Agony" in Greek) in which Katarina launches a dark red energy blast from her right hand and eradicate all evil beings of the existence. Despite her brutal and sociopathic nature that appears in times, Katarina is actually pure of heart who seeks to bring peace and protect the people around her but lost herself on the way, she vowed to herself to fight only to protect her friends and loved ones but as more powerful enemies appeared on the way, she unconsciously started to fight to protect not only her friends but entire planets and universes, gaining many friends and allies on the way. As the protagonist, Katarina appears in most of the episodes, spinoffs, specials and crossover of the storylines of CIS Productions. Due to her role in the story, Katarina has become one of the most recognizable characters by all members of CIS Productions website. Despite that, Katarina is somehow a controversial character because of her mental illness, psychopathy, hypocrital behavior and split personality that turns her into a psychopathic murder, insane sadistic killer and a brutal homicidal fighter, and because of that Katarina has an anti-heroic personality of a good-hearted person and another personality with a cold and evil woman with homicidal tendencies. She is an OC made by DestroyerSubjugator90 and Prime ShockWaveTX. ''Data * Name: Katarina Couteau, Elesis Du Tirial'' *''Nationality: Alien ExKrieg; fluent in Japanese, German and English'' *''Classification: Dark Half-Blood of the Abyssals/Half ExKrieg/Alien Humanoid/Peace Seeker Warrior/Anti-Nazism fighter/Sociopathic Heroine/Tragic Martyrs/Sadistic Anti Heroine/Outcast Assassin/Red Haired Woobie/Equality Seeker/Anti-Imperialism Guardian/Protector of Innocence/Defender Legendary Warrior/Abyssal Punisher'' *''Gender: Female'' *''Age: 24-25 years old in LOTM: Sword of Kings storyline; 24 years old in Corbin Files; 5,000,000,000 years old in LOTM: Destiny'' *''Power and Abilities: Super strength, speed, durability, endurance, agility, skilled in martial arts, afterimage creation, flight, the ability to manipulate and use Ayss both defensively (can use her energy to enhance her natural durability and harden her skin) and offensively (can shoot abyss blasts capable of crossing thousands of kilometers and blowing up entire realities), energy sensing, can transform to increase her power even further, psychic abilities, telekinesis (can kill Abyssals by just staring at them), can survive in space, regeneration (high-low)'' *''Weaknesses: Her Goodness, can't keep most of her ExKriegs form for too long due that her transformation took to much of her spiritual energy, horrible judge of character when she was easily deceived by Michael Langdon and Sonia Nevermind, needs life energy to keep her power working (similar to how Abyssals keep their powers)'' *''Destructive Capacity: Island level+ | Planet level | At least small star level+ (vastly superior to Base Freeza and defeated Final Form Freeza) | At least small star level+, likely much higher | At least small star level+, likely much higher | Universe level+ (destroyed a superior amount of energy that was going to destroy the universe with a single punch during her clash with Hades as Abyssal Punisher Ultimate, she became stronger since then, she can also destroy space-time'' *''Range: Hundreds of kilometers | Millions of kilometers (Katarina' blast reached the moon) | Millions of kilometers | Billions of kilometers | Trillions of kilometers | Universal (the shockwaves from hierpunches expanded past the observable universe) | Universal Class+ SSS, able to destroy entire universes as Prime Abyssal Punisher Final Form'' *''Speed: Hypersonic+ (mach 89, could outpace Diabla's ki blasts over a short distance) | Massively hypersonic+ | Sub-relativistic+ (mach 33k+ scaling from Aryana's Death Ball that destroyed 2nd Earth, proved capable of swatting away Aryana's machine gun like volley of Death Beams fastest attack with one hand) | At least sub-relativistic+, likely much higher | At least sub-relativistic+ | Massively FTL+ (fought against Vados) | Massively FTL+'' *''Durability: Island level+ | Planet level | Small star level+ | At least small star level+, likely much higher | At least small star level+, likely much higher | Universe level+ | Universe level+ (she becomes more durable)'' *''Lifting Strength: At least Class M+'' *''Striking Strength: Class PJ+ | Class NJ+ (superior to Gohan) | Class XKJ+ (superior to 100% Final Form Aryana) | At least Class XKJ+ (can trade blows with CM Unit's Tech Body) | Class XKJ+ minimum | Universe Class '' *''Stamina: Inhuman levels in both her base and Super ExKriegs forms (can train for days with minimal rest and have long drawn out fights) significantly decreases upon reaching ExKriegs 2. Upon reaching ExKrieg 3, her stamina is low enough that Super Saiya-jin 3 is almost useless against any fighter strong enough to use it against, as it can only be maintained for a few minutes'' *''Standard Equipment: She used many weapons through her life, including her Crimson Avenger blade, dual sword, Witness Spear and Abyssal Genocider Sword'' *''Intelligence: Mastery of various martial arts techniques and skills (can also copy techniques after seeing them once); years of experience fighting both powerful and diverse enemies whom have various abilities and powers. Is a combat/tactical genius. Katarina was the first to realize that ExKrieg states were wasting an extreme amount of energy just by powering up to it, mastered the form despite the huge amount of stress (psychological and physical) the state puts on her body, which is more effective than training two years physically in the Room of Spirit and Time. '' *''Notable Abyssals Attacks/Techniques: The same abilities of Isaac Westcott, who is her father and inherited many of his skills'' **''Meteoric Burst: Using her latent energy as a booster, Katarina brings out "power beyond the limit of living beings". '' **''Universe Buster Roar Cannon: Katarina' ultimate attack. By gathering all the energy she has in her body, she releases a powerful energy beam of destruction with the power to potentially raze a entire universe but unlike Isaac who can do this ability in 5 seconds, Katarina took more than 1 hour to release her attack'' **''Multi-Universe Big Bang: Katarina's ExKrieg Abyssal most dangerous power. Can create a Super Nova destroying all Multi-Universes and dimensions on existence in 5 minutes. Stronger than Eckidina, Isaac Westcott, Aryana Westcott and Sephiria in their Final Abyssal Form. Katarina never used it because she consider this ability heartless and makes no use of it.'' **''Pillar of Agony: An attack in which Katarina launches a dark red energy blast from her right hand and eradicate all evil beings of the existence'' *''Summary: Omnipotent Immortal Goddess of the ExKriegs and Abyssals at the end of the storyline'' *''IQ: 67 at the beginning of the story and 396 at the end of the storyline. 4950+ in LOTM: Destiny'' ''Overview Naming Pun Katarina Couteau While her true name was based from Katarina Du Couteau, the authors kept her name like this (the same was kept for part of her character's inspiration, Elesis) because the names were already good enough for the characters but the authors did everything to prevent the characters from the originals works be similar to CIS!Katarina in all points. Katarina is a feminine given name. It is the standard Swedish, Slovak, Serbo-Croatian, and Slovenian form of Katherine, and a variant spelling in several other languages. In Croatia, it is the fourth most common female given name, or third if combined with the short form Kata, and in Serbia it is within the 10 most popular names for girls born since 1991. The definition of Katarina is a girl who cares for others over herself. Has a great personality and lovable. Once you get to know her, you feel an unbreakable bond that will last a lifetime. She is the one who will back you up for who you are, and would never judge you off anything. Very easy to fall madly in love with her and is insanely beautiful. She treats everyone she knows like they are her own family. In Greek, Slavic, Hungarian and Swedish, the meaning of the name Katarina is: Pure. "Couteau" in French means "knife". A knife is a tool with a cutting edge or blade attached to a handle. Mankind's first tool, knives were used at least two-and-a-half million years ago, as evidenced by the Oldowan tools. Originally made of rock, bone, flint, and obsidian, over the centuries, in step with improvements in metallurgy or manufacture, knife blades have been made from bronze, copper, iron, steel, ceramics, and titanium. Most modern knives have either fixed or folding blades; blade patterns and styles vary by maker and country of origin. Knives can serve various purposes. Hunters use a hunting knife, soldiers use the combat knife, scouts, campers, and hikers carry a pocket knife; there are kitchen knives for preparing foods (the chef's knife, the paring knife, bread knife, cleaver), table knives (butter knives and steak knives), weapons (daggers or switchblades), knives for throwing or juggling, and knives for religious ceremony or display (the kirpan). Red Haired Demon For living in a Japanese society, Katarina was nicknamed as Red Haired Demon thanks to her scarlet hair. In the Japanese society, a Red Demon is called as "Oni". Oni are a kind of yōkai, supernatural demon, devils, ogre, or troll in Japanese folklore. They are typically portrayed as hulking figures with one or more horns growing out of their heads. Stereotypically, they are conceived of as red or blue-colored (green-colored), wearing loincloths of tiger pelt, and carrying iron clubs. Depictions of oni vary widely but usually portray them as hideous, gigantic ogre-like creatures with a single horn or multiple horns emerging from their heads, with sharp claws and wild hair. They are often depicted wearing tiger-skin loincloths and carrying iron clubs called kanabō. This image leads to the expression "oni with an iron club" , that is, to be invincible or undefeatable. Their skin may be any number of colors, but red, blue, and green are particularly common. They may sometimes also be depicted as black-skinned, or yellow-skinned.They may occasionally be depicted with a third eye on their forehead, or extra fingers and toes. An old etymology for "oni" is that the word derives from on, the on'yomi reading of a character meaning "to hide or conceal", due to oni having the tendency of "hiding behind things, not wishing to appear". This explanation is found in the 10th century dictionary Wamyōshō, which reveals that the oni at the time had a different meaning, defined as "a soul/spirit of the dead". Introduction Katarina's Psychosexual (mature) The death of her parents and the suicide of Hana, during Katarina psychosexual phallic stage which was the result of the lack of a mother and father role model might have cost her a fixation in that stage and lead to Katarina's failure to interact with other people, especially her love interests. Katarina, to protect herself and be able to interact with others, created an image of herself where she idealized to be; a pure-hearted heroine. In truth, Katarina has severe depression but that is not the only problem she got in term of psychology. The so-called psychosexual are defense mechanisms and stages of development by Sigmund Freud and his daughter, Anna Freud combine with speaking model by Dell Hymes. Defense mechanism is the ego-defense of our mind that we will do something to protect our mind from being guilt, anxious and depressed. This theory was conducted by Freud and later developed by his daughter. There are many defense mechanisms such as repression, regression, projection, displacement, reaction formation, denial, undoing and sublimation. For psychosexual stage of development, Freud believed that all of personality complexes can be trace back when people were kids. There are five stages which are oral, anal, phallic, latency period and genital. If one can pass them properly, that is no problem, but if one cannot pass each stage. It will cause a fixation that affects our psyche when they grow up. Katarina has employed defense mechanisms at the very beginning. During the middle of the story, Katarina has developed better personality from her good relationship with others before everything seems to be good until what makes her happy has been collapsed like good relationship with everyone especially with Ara Astaroth who revealed she was becoming someone she didn't want to. Because of Katarina's severe depression, she employs various of defense mechanisms to keep herself alive from guilt by superego where as it can lead her to suicidal action or losing her own identity. She uses denial and false images of herself to run away from reality, starting to believe in her own fakeness. She also has apologizing habit in missions even she did nothing wrong which is the employment of undoing. Moreover, she uses projection that her Hana, who tried to help him, is a bad person for replacing her with a doll for not being a "good girl" enough. Katarina uses displacement to satisfy himself with the use of another helpless person to wipe of her frustrated feelings such as masturbating thinking in Rentaro Satomi, who loves her dearly but only sees him as a sexual tool. The last defense mechanism that has been used the most is the use of sublimation where she pushes her aggression against her enemies who hurt her friends from seeing her comrades being hurt when in truth she is joy of seeing them suffering. There are two fixations due to psychosexual stages of Katarina which are Oedipus complex and genital stage fixation. The other two stages which are Oral and Anal stage she has passed them properly taken care by her mother, Mikaela Du Tirial, as she was breastfeed. Katarina in oral stage and carry, hold and caress while she is anal stage. However, Katarina's fixation starts at the phallic stage when her foster-mother died and her father tried to kill her while he was drunk. Katarina has chance to meet her unnamed foster-father only once for a year on the death day of her mother. She and her father will meet at the front of Hana's grave while Katarina visits Haruko and Iruka's graves alone. Katarina lost both of her families, which makes her lacking parental figure and family. Katarina never goes to hiermother gravestone for three years for the hatred of her father as the Oedipus complex progresses. When Katarina meets Tomas Sev days before the Battle of Tokyo between KnightWalker Family and KnightWalker Funeral Parlor. From this phallic stage fixation affect the following stage to in genital stage. She cannot properly handle or approach opposite sex people or her love interest which is Rentaro Satomi which is a unsatisfactory relationship. Hedgehog Dilemma The Hedgehog’s Dilemma is a psychologic theory about social problems. In ''CIS Productions, its manifestation and representation is Katarina Couteau, which makes her yet one of the most complex heroes to date. The Hedgehog’s Dilemma is a theoretical psychological condition which seeks to explain how some people in conditions of prolonged emotional distress seek shelter from the pain of the world around them. The phenomenon is referred to under the synonym “The Porcupine’s Dilemma” by Freud in a note to his work Group Psychology and the Analysis of the Ego. In the story, Ara Astaroth, uses the phenomenon is to explain the emotional status of Katarina to Vira Hermes, saying, “Even though a hedgehog may wish to become close with another hedgehog, the closer they get, the more they injure each other with their spines. It’s the same with some humans. The reason he seems so withdrawn is because he’s afraid of being hurt”. Katarina has many reasons to fear rejection. When Katarina was a young child her mother Hana Langley was lost in an experiment gone wrong, after which her father, abandoned her and tried to kill her alongside her mother. Another case is her rejection by society and other children who saw her as a vicious thug. The extreme lack of self-confidence and fear of rejection which resulted from these traumatic childhood experiences cause Katarina to withdraw from the company of others and avoid feeling attachment, only keeping them as friends but keeping distance from them as she only wants their love and praise. When she thought about being herself, she thought everyone would hate her for being a cruel sadistic woman who only wanted to enjoy the pain and suffering from the World War III. While eliminating interactions with others does prevent the trauma of abandonment and loss, it deprives one of the ability to achieve any true degree of pleasure, only allowing a state of empty ambivalence. The psyche, while ostensibly motivated to seek pleasure and avoid pain, can at times execute courses of development which only serve to exacerbate the suffering and limit the fulfillment of an individual. The course of development taken by a person is the result of the relative strengths of the desire for pleasure versus the fear of pain. This dichotomy is one of the most basic factors governing human behavior and the operation of civilization itself. Judging by the relative extroversion of society at large, it would seem that in most cases, the desire for pleasure exceeds the fear of the pain relationships with others all but inevitably bring. Thus, the experiences which a person undergoes in life, through positive and negative reinforcement can shape the manifestation of the ego significantly. ''Nature of Kabbalah & Qliphoth '' ''Sephirot - Glory Hod (Hebrew הוד howd "majesty, splendour, glory") is the eighth sephira of the Kabbalistic Tree of Life. Hod sits below Gevurah and across from Netzach in the tree of life; Yesod is to the south-east of Hod. It has four paths, which lead to Gevurah, Tiphereth, Netzach, and Yesod. All the sephirot are likened to different parts of the body, and Netzach and Hod are likened to the two feet of a person i.e. the right and left foot. The feet are usually only the means for a person's activity. While the hands are the main instrument of action, the feet help bring a person to the place where he wishes to execute that action. Hod is described as being a force that breaks down energy into different, distinguishable forms, and it is associated with intellectuality, learning and ritual, as opposed to Netzach, Victory, which is the power of energy to overcome all barriers and limitations, and is associated with emotion and passion, music and dancing. Both these forces find balance in Yesod, foundation, the world of the unconscious, where the different energies created await expression in the lowest world of Malkuth, the Kingdom. The archangel of this sphere is Michael, and the Bene Elohim is the Angelic order. The opposing demonic order in the Qliphoth is Samael, headed by the Archdemon Adrammelech. Hod is said to be the sphere in which the magician mostly works. An example is given by Dion Fortune in The Mystical Qabalah: Imagine primitive man is meditating in the wilderness, and comes in contact with, and begins to understand, some energy that surrounds him. So that he can grasp it better, he creates some form, perhaps the form of a god or a symbol, so he has something he can relate to. He then uses that statue or that symbol in future ceremonies to contact that intangible energy once again. This is the role that Hod plays in magic, while the music and dance that may be present in such a ceremony is the role that Netzach might play, providing the raw energy to reach the higher levels of consciousness. In comparison with Eastern systems, both Hod and Netzach are sometimes associated with the Manipura chakra, which is associated with the breaking down and releasing of energy, anabolism and catabolism. Qlipha - Desolation Samael is Desolation of God, or The Left Hand “. Hod is the complex working of the will of the Absolute. Samael represents the barren desolation of a fallen and failed creation. The outer form is Theuniel, 'The filthy Wailing Ones of God'.” Adrammelech: Powerful King. He is an important archangel in Talmudic and post-Talmudic lore, a figure who is the accuser (Ha-Satan), seducer, and destroyer (Mashhit), and has been regarded as both good and evil. Rabbinical writings describe Samael as the guardian angel of Esau and a patron of Edom. To Samael, Adrammelech is attributed. “This name is found in Fourth Kings: XVII, 29-31: ' And the men of Babylon made Succoth-benoth, and the men of Cuth made Nergal, and the men of Hamath made Ashima, and the Avvites made Nibhaz and Tartak, and the Sepharvites burnt their children in the fire to Adrammelech and Anammelech, the gods of Sepharvaim.” He is considered in Talmudic texts to be a member of the heavenly host (with often grim and destructive duties). One of Samael's greatest roles in Jewish lore is that of the main archangel of death. He remains one of God's servants even though he condones the sins of man. As an angel, Samael resides in the seventh heaven, although he is declared to be the chief angel of the fifth heaven, the reason for this being the presence of the throne of glory in the seventh heaven. In Judaism, Samael is said to be the angel of death, and the title "Satan" is accorded to him. While Satan describes his function as an accuser, Samael is considered to be his proper name. While Michael defends Israel's actions, Samael tempts people to sin. He is also depicted as the angel of death and one of the seven archangels, the ruler over the Fifth Heaven and commander of two million angels such as the chief of other satans. Yalkut Shimoni, presents Samael as Esau's guardian angel. Logo a740c314dcd39f68271f43b50e41ef10.png.jpg Lore - Eternal Love ''--4 billion years later...--'' ''--Garden of the Gods--'' ''A gust of wind blew cold night air from the garden, carrying with it enticing scents of overripe fruit and blooming flowers. '''Katarina', or better, Elesis Du Tirial, stood before the garden's entrance, where stone transitioned to soil and narrow labyrinthine caves opened to the sky in a deep caldera. Thickets of trees and brambles grew wild beneath the moonlight, while flowers bloomed in lush abundance. Elesis hesitated, knowing well the twin nature of danger and beauty. She had heard legends of the sacred grove since she joined the battle against Balam Alliance... A battle that was over 4,000,000,000 years ago but had never before traversed the southern caverns to find it. According to the stories, those who stepped over the threshold of the garden began as one person and left as someone else entirely, or did not leave at all.'' '' Whatever the truth might be, Elesis had made up her mind. As she stepped into the garden, the back of her neck prickled as if someone were watching her. No figure was visible amongst the trees, but the garden was far from still. Everywhere Elesis looked, new flowers bloomed with each passing second. Elesis walked a winding path through the tangle of plants, stepping over roots rumbling beneath the soil. She ducked under hanging vines that reached out to her as if clamoring for affection. She could have sworn she heard a hush from the soft rustling of leaves.'' Moonbeams shone through the canopy above, revealing trees bearing leaves of silver and gold. Flower stalks entwined around their trunks, curling to display dazzling buds brighter than any gemstone. Plump spice-cherries coated in a layer of frost chimed softly as they swayed amid an untamed thicket. A snow lily stretched toward Elesis’ face and caressed her cheek gently. It was too alluring to resist. Elesis pressed her face into its petals to inhale its heady scent. Her nose chilled and she took in the faint smell of oranges, the summer breeze, and the tang of a fresh kill. The blossom trembled as it blushed with color, and Elesis' breath caught in her throat. She swayed, dizzy at the flower’s perfume. Snip. The snow lily fell to the soil, severed at its stem. A viscous liquid seeped from the cut. Elesis let out a breath as her head returned to normal. Elesis startled as a woman with wisps of gray-white hair stood before her, shears in hand. She was wrapped in colorful shawls and her eyelashes sparkled with dew. As the woman turned her sea-green gaze to Elesis, Elesis felt a strange unease, as if this woman could slice through her gut just as easily as a fibrous stalk. The woman’s face, emotionless like tree bark, was impossible to read. But Elesis was no longer concerned for her own safety. '' “You startled me, Ighilya,” said Elesis. In the stories, the old woman was known as the Eater of Secrets, the Forgotten, or the Witch Gardener. Wanting to show respect to one with such power, Elesis decided to call her Ighilya. Great grandmother.'' “The flowers want something from us,” she said. “Just as we seek something from them. It would be wise to keep your nose to yourself. I would know. I have to feed these hungry babies myself.” “So you are the Gardener,” said Elesis. “One of my kinder names, yes. But quite beside the point. I know why you’re here, Iminha.” Little one. Elesis felt uncomfortable at the word, often used in a familial relationship, though she was not sure why. “You seek absolution. Freedom from your pain,” said the Gardener. She stepped over a shrinking fern and beckoned to Elesis. “Come.” As they walked through the moonlit garden, flowers turned to face the old woman as if she were the sun itself, warming their leaves and helping them grow. Or perhaps the flowers did not wish to turn their backs to her. The old woman waved Elesis to a bench in front of a gnarled cloudfruit tree, and sat opposite her. “Let me guess. You were in love,” the Gardener said, a smile crinkling the corners of her lips. Elesis’ brow furrowed. “Don’t worry, you’re far from the first,” said the old woman. “So, who was he? A soldier? An adventurer? A warrior in exile?” '' “Nothing of the type... He was normal... He was a student... A classmate of mine during my childhood days. Back then, when I had only 24-years old, I was still a child. I see that now” said Elesis. She had not uttered the syllables of her name in over a year and could not bring herself to say them now. They were like swallowing broken glass. '' “But he was also an artist. He loved painted... flowers. He was fragile, stupid, naive but yet so kind, gentle and brave when the situation called... What's his name... It's been 4 billion years... It's been so long that I even forgot his name and face... I'm such moron.” “Ah. A romantic,” the Gardener said. “I killed him,” Elesis spat. “Is that romantic enough for you?” As she spoke the truth aloud, Elesis could not disguise the sharp bitterness on her tongue. “I sucked the life from his lips as he lay dying in my arms during that horrible battle against... What was her name... I think it was Diaba or Diabla...,” she said. “He was kinder, more selfless than anyone had a right to be. I thought I could suppress my urges by letting us be friends forever but I devoured his soul before he could die in peace. The taste of her dreams and memories was too enticing. He urged me on. I did not resist. And now - now I cannot go on knowing what I did. Please, Ighilya. Can you give me the gift of oblivion? Can you make me forget of him? Can you free his soul from my body?” '' The Gardener did not answer. She stood and picked a ripe cloudfruit from the tree and peeled it slowly, carefully, so the rind remained in one piece. The flesh fell into six vermillion segments, which she offered to Elesis.'' “Care for a slice?” Elesis stared at her. “Don’t worry, this one doesn’t want anything from you. Not like the flowers. Fruit never does. Fruit is the most generous part of a plant - it strives to be luscious and juicy - and tempting. It simply wants to attract.” “Food turns to ash in my mouth,” said Elesis. “How can I feed myself when I am no more than a monster? Since I became an Abyssal--No, since I awoke my Abyssal powers from my dad--Isaac Westcott, I can longer eat normal food.” “Even monsters need to eat, you know,” the Gardener said, smiling gently. She placed one of the cloudfruit segments into her mouth, and chewed before making a face. “Tart! In all my years in the garden, I’ve never gotten used to the tang.” The old woman ate the remaining pieces while Elesis sat in silence. When she was finished she wiped the juice from her mouth. “So you stole a life that was not yours to take,” said the Gardener. “Now you suffer the consequences.” '' “I cannot stand it,” Elesis said.'' “To be alive is to be in pain, I’m afraid,” the Gardener said. A vine dripping with snow lily buds wound its way around the old woman’s arm. The woman did not flinch. “I can’t go on knowing that I killed him,” Elesis pleaded. “There are greater consequences to losing yourself, Iminha.” The Gardener reached for Elesis' hand and squeezed it. Her red eyes glinted in the moonlight, and Elesis detected something she had not seen before - longing, perhaps? “You will be broken,” said the old woman. “You will never again be one.” “I am already in fragments like my father who had trillions of souls inside of him like Astaroth who had billions of souls inside of her,” Elesis replied, “and every second that passes, I split myself anew. Please, Ighilya. I must do this!” The old woman sighed. “This garden will not refuse a gift freely given, for it always hungers.” With that, the Gardener offered her arm to Elesis, still entwined with the vine of snow lilies. Buds unfurled like outstretched hands. '' “Give your breath to this flower as you think on the memories you wish to be rid of,” the old woman said, gesturing to the bell shaped lily. “The flower will consume them. Do not inhale again until you feel nothing.”'' Elesis held the flower gently between her fingers. The Gardener nodded. Elesis took a deep breath and exhaled into the flower. ...Elesis stood next to a raven-haired man at the edge of a lake. Together they leapt into the water and screamed as they frolicked over endless waves... That boy was long lover who died 4 billion years ago, Rentaro Satomi. Elesis’ suffering dissolved like a cloud along with the image in her mind. ...in a forest silenced by winter, Elesis watched a raven-haired man painting a single blossom. “Am I not your flower?” she asked. He lifted his brush and smeared paint over her bare back. The bristles tingled as he recreated the flower atop her spine. “You are, you are,” he repeated, kissing her shoulder with each word. '' Elesis knew she should dread what would happen next, but her heart was growing cold and numb.'' ...she stood at the center of a lake, holding the lifeless body of the man she once loved. He dipped beneath the water, becoming contorted through its glassy refraction. Once, this vision would have caused stabbing pain, but Elesis felt no more than a dull ache. ...Elesis leaned over a fallen woodcutter in a stone cavern, consuming his life. At the sound of boots crunching on snow, she startled. The raven-haired man stood, watching. Elesis despaired; she had not wanted him to see this. “I can't be good enough for you,” Elesis said. “Look at me, greedy for the soul of a dying man. Please, leave me. I am not good. I cannot be good.” '' Her raven-haired love responded. “I don't care.” This was the first time Elesis remembered someone loving her wholly accepting her true nature... Even Imperia Deamonne had how her own doubts in Katarina and Elesis due to their split personality. His voice was warm and deep with emotion. “I am yours.”'' The memory caught in Elesis’ throat and she stopped breathing, breaking the flower’s spell. No, she thought. I can’t lose this. Elesis tried to inhale, but the air felt like a noose around her neck. It choked her and stifled her throat, as if she were breathing poison. Her vision blackened, but she gasped until her lungs were nearly bursting. Losing this would kill him all over again. Elesis’ knees gave out and she collapsed on the ground, still gripping the snow lily. The unnatural perfume she inhaled from the flower percolated through her mind, conjuring strange and disturbing visions. Elesis hallucinated. In a snow-silenced forest, she envisioned each of her Abyssal tals ripped from her spine, only to grow back so they could be torn off again. '' In a stone cavern, she saw dozens of portraits of herself painted in inky black brushstrokes. In each of the images, her face was blank and cold. Each image was showing her dark nature, a sadistic and cruel side of hers.'' She floated, weightless, at the center of a lake, and looked down to see that the lake was filled, not with water, but blood. "Where are you?" In her mind’s eye, she saw a face warped by the endless folds of her memory, one she was already forgetting. The face was blurred, like a painting of a man rather than the man himself. He looked at her, stared into her, but she could not meet his gaze. Elesis opened her eyes. The Gardener was standing above her, holding the vine of snow lilies, which had turned raven-black. “Can you still see him?” asked the old woman. '' Elesis focused on the hazy shapes in her mind and focused until they materialized into a face. His face.'' “Yes. It’s cloudy, but... I remember,” said Elesis. She fixed the image of his face in her mind, memorizing every detail. She would not let it dissolve. The old woman’s eyes flashed - not with longing, but regret. “Then you did what many had not the strength to do. You did not succumb to peace,” said the Gardener. “I couldn’t,” said Elesis, choking over her words. “I couldn’t give him up. Even if I am a monster. Even if each day I fall apart and each day I must bear the pain a hundred times over. Oblivion is worse, much worse.” Oblivion was a thousand blurry faces staring at her with empty eyes. “You cannot take back what you gave, Iminha,” the Gardener said. “The flowers do not relinquish what was freely given. But you may keep what remains. Go, go. Leave this place before it takes hold,” she whispered. Vines coiled around the Gardener’s shoulders, revealing lilies of a deep sea-green. “As it’s done to so many others.” '' Elesis tried to stand, but a vine of snow lilies had wound its way around her Abyssal tails. She struggled against their tightening clutches, prying barbs from her fur, then scrambled to her feet and ran. Knotted roots broke loose from the soil, trying to ensnare her as she leapt between them. A tangled curtain of thorned moon roses swerved to block Elesis’ path, but she held her breath and dove beneath the flowers, which caught wisps of her hair as she tumbled.'' The path from the garden was overgrown with snow lilies of all colors. Their leaves, sharp as knives, slashed at Elesis' skin, while thick stalks coiled around her face and neck, binding her mouth. Elesis bit down and ripped through the fibers with her teeth, tasting sour blood. She tore through the archway to the stone caverns beyond. She could just make out the Gardener’s voice. “A piece of you lingers here, always,” the old woman called. “Unlike us, the garden does not forget.” Elesis did not turn back but replied. "I know... Thanks, Iguilya." ''Personal Information ''All personal information of Katarina, such as her hobbies, her favorite things, etc *'' Favorite colors:'' **''Red, blue, yellow and black'' *''Favorite foods:'' **''Most typical foods of the Japanese specialty except for sea creatures such as squid and abyssal fish, Nutritious vegetables, eggs, all types of meat, human blood as Abyssal'' *''Favorite cloths:'' **''Black and white suits, red combat wiring suits, dark red dress, Raizen High School uniform, White T-Shirt, black tights'' *''Favorite hobbies:'' **''Taking bath, playing with cats and dogs, teasing La Folia and Mana, fighting gangsters and criminals, protecting innocent people in Tenguu City from Mafusa Gang, listening to pop, saving planets, crushing DEM forces, finding new planets to visit, traveling across the space, meeting stars, looking at the stars at night, fighting Azul, meeting new species of aliens, swimming '' *''Favorite allies:'' **''La Folia Rihavein, Lucas Kellan, Tomas Sev, Yuuji Kazami, Sanada, Shigure Yukimi, Imperia Deamonne, Sister Mary Eunice, Ichabod Crane, Maria Arzonia, August Corbin, Adam Frankenstein, the Bride, Kyouko Kirigiri, Haruko Couteau, Iruka Couteau, Eugen Katsuragi, Neith, Yuuchiro Hyakuya, Erza Scarlet, Rentaro Satomi, Echidna StinWalker, Nemesis, Eve Fullbuster, Bismarck Bodewig, Myouri, Rinslet Walker Couteau, Shido Itsuka, Mana Takamiya, Elliot Baldwin Woodman, Karen Nora Mathers, Asuna, Andr, Skelly, Kyouhei Kannazuk, Atala Arck, Azul Jissele, Yoda, Ellen Mira Mathers, Ymir, Aphrodite, Mikaela Du Tirial, Toshiro Hitsugaya, Jack the Freezer, Aqua, Shinoa Hiragi, Akame, Yato Stinger, Violeta Vasconcelos, Azul Jissele, Oriax Wheelahr, Poison Ivy, Sephiria Arks KnightWalker, Lucy Sheev KnightWalker, Future Maria, Selina Strawberry '' *''Favorite enemies:'' **''Azul Jissele (rival), Hopoo-chan, Midway Princess, Loki, Miku Izayoi, Dark Tohka, Dark Couteau, Diabla the Qliphoth Tyrant'' *''Likes:'' **''Meeting people, taking care of abandoned animals, playing RPG and FPS games, food, soda, peace, harmony, friendship, Rentaro Satomi, her daughter, flowers, blood, telling horror stories, pranking people, teasing her friends, playing with birds, looking at the moon, looking at the horizon of the sunset, looking at the sea, good humans, aliens, cats, ninjas, space, stars, fighting, training, eating, singing, Halloween, Christmas, gifts, Greek Gods, Japanese Gods, Parallel Earths, traveling to other universes and dimensions, Classic music and birds'' *''Religion:'' **''Neutral over all religions since she believes herself to be not "human" but a monster'' *''Hates:'' **''Fanatics, beer, fire, war, satanism, human experiments, assassins, mercenaries, nazis, fascists, Dark Empires, liars, serial killers, perverts (Rentaro as an exception), rapists, destroyers of worlds, slavers, corrupt politicians, greedy people, weak-minded people, warmongers, corrupt priests, dictators, evil demons, evil angels, Aldegyr Kingdom, Dark Emperors, Triggers Hell, coffee beans, lover stealers, tsunderes, Sith, selfish aliens, neo-nazis, KnightWalker Family, Moon Terminator Company, Artificial Demon Weapons, gangsters, Mafusa Gang, Order of Terror, DEM Empire, Sith Empire, Balam Alliance, troublemakers, bully, bullying, juvenile deliquents, genocidal tyrants, aristocrats, La Folia's Giant Vibrator (seems legitime)'' *''Political types:'' **''Does not like Policy and Laws'' *''Favorite musics:'' **''Classic, K-pop songs, pop musics, heavy metal, American rock'' *''Age:'' **''24-years old (in 2036), 25-years old (in 2037), 27-years old (at the end of the story), 24-years old (in Corbin Files), 5,000,000,000-years old (in LOTM: Destiny)'' *''Gender:'' **''Female'' *''Hated allies:'' **''Lusamine, Jin Kisaragi, Saeko Busujima, Vegeta and Michael Langdon (temporary alliance in Diabla Arc)'' *''Hated enemies:'' **''The Fallen, B1-Killer Kampfdroide Unit-CM 130, Michael Langdon, Aki Honda, Tomoo, Sasha, Man in Suit, Leohart the Prince of Hell, Moloch, Darth Hades, Darth Revan, Darth Nihilus, Darth Volorion, Vira Hermes, Petelgeuse Romanee-Conti, Emperor Tathagata Killer, King Hamdo, Idea of Evil, Terra of the Left, Yandere-chan, Eckidina KnightWalker, Stan, Unicron, the Darkness, Misogi "KnightWalker" Kumagawa, Lord Boros, Voldëmort, Akihiro Kurata, Yuuki Terumi, Hazama, Akrak Couteau, Ara Astaroth, Brother Blood, Kanon Rihavein, Heis, Lusamine, The Fallen's Essence, Junko Enoshima, Mukuro Ikusaba, Travon, Shiva, Seth, Anubis'' ''Physical Appearance Psychological Description Past Personality Katarina is the definition of the “shrinking violet” archetype. She is shy, clumsy, and tends to get worked up over the smallest things. Katarina is extremely self-conscious, especially regarding her notoriously her lazyness. She can be socially awkward at times, but this has actually served as an endearing trait, which earned her Wáng and Yuuchiro's friendship. In spite of this, she is shown to be quite passionate and determined when motivated, and is loyal to her friends and allies. Originally as an infant ExKrieg, Katarina was programmed with intense hostility to carry massacres and death to all sentient life on Earth since it was Elesis in control of the body. When found by Haruko Couteau, she was unruly and aggressive, although this was seemingly only when worked up as when initially found by Haruko, she quickly took a liking to the woman. However, after the head injury that caused her to lose her memory and emotions as an ExKrieg along with her more violent tendencies, Elesis became well known for herenergetic and caring personality after a new entity was born in her body, an entity called "Katarina Couteau" that took over the body of Elesis, and displayed new traits she seemed to inherit from her mother. She was also taught to be respectful to others by Haruko. She takes most situations in stride, she rarely lets things get her worked up; she quickly got over losing a game. She is however not without fear. Katarina is shown to be scared of overbearing women, even to the point of Lucas jokingly declaring that for all her universal-class might, she is terrified to face her own sister, Imperia Deamonne. She is also has a crippling fear of needles. She is also not beyond feeling sorrow, most noticeably seen from the loss of Eugen Katsuragi. She also shows genuine concern for the well-being of those close to her despite her bloodlust tendencies. Katarina is carefree and reckless in nature, and, despite her consistent brawls with the other members of the Rogues, she is a fiercely loyal and protective friend. She is willing to go down fighting for her friends, regardless of how futile it might seem, this was developed after she lost Eugen during her fight with Aki Honda. Katarina has a straightforward mind, and often tackles issues with a "hands on" approach. Her solution to problems often involve violence and death, such as solving all problems by killing every single one of her enemies without mercy, something that even some Rogues refuses to accept. Even when disrespected or faced with obvious hostility, Katarina rarely ever reciprocates the feelings, and often forgoes grudge-holding. She did, however, for a short time, hold a grudge against Jin Kisaragi but eventually forgave him and considered him an ally. Due to her horrible cooking, when her customers vomit onto the Fraxinus' floor, she instructs Oriax Wheelahr to clean up the scraps, and scares her by saying phrases such as "roast bird" if she complains, hinting she may roast the demon or she is just being sarcastic considering Katarina is not psychotic enough to kill her own friends in terrible ways. She is also shown to be very bawdy and loves to frequently tell jokes. Occasionally, she takes advantage of Mash's naivety and gropes her breasts, not even ashamed of doing so in public, she is a rare example of a perverted woman who loves teasing other women using their bodies. This happened once with Maria Arzonia but the latter slapped her before she could do something. She also has a strong sense of justice and is willing to help people in distress. Even when she is severely injured, she tries not to show weakness, and stays strong in front of her companions while enjoying the heat of the battle. She holds resentment for herself, deeming herself a failure as an older sister to Vira Hermes and being naive enough to be deceived by Michael Langdon. Her simple nature often comes off as naïve, which often makes many incorrectly assume her to be somewhat stupid. Despite this, Katarina is remarkably effective at applying herself once properly motivated, able to quickly comprehend the situation and likewise learn the basics of anything presented to her, if not master it. When taking a firsthand experience, Katarina is shown to be incredibly perceptive and intuitive, quickly able to analyze the situation and formulate an effective countermeasure be it a fight or even an entire battlefield where she can lead troops and even entires armadas into combat with effective strategies and plans to defeat the enemy. Also very methodical and tactical in her approach, she even saw through the limits of her transformations and chose to instead refine her normal base form without transformating, impressing even her rival Azul Jissele at the crafty and innovative idea. One of the many interesting things about her is her hobby to dress as a man or using male outfits. At the time of her school, she was often seen using a male uniform rather than dressed in the proper female uniform of the school. In addition, she was often seen dressed as a butler in festivals and even using male business suit. This was considered to be her only tomboy side displayed while she often acts like a sloppy and wild woman rather than a man. Katarina seems to think very little of her ExKrieg family, having never learned the good traits of her parents (Isaac Westcott had none). Even more, when she first learned of her ExKrieg heritage, she rejected it out of horror and disgust at being from a race of vicious killers, though she ultimately embraced her heritage. Katarina and Azul have a very one-sided relationship. Their rivalry seems mostly one-sided as Katarina is generally friendly towards Azul and recognizes her abilities as a fighter, although Katarina does get competitive with Azul as seen from learning that Azul left without her to train. While Katarina and Azul have trouble working together, due to their conflicting personalities and Azul's continue desire to best Katarina, they both respect and motivate each other to grow stronger. While Katarina is generally friendly towards Azul, Katarina is not above teasing her. Katarina's past continues to influence who she is and how she acts. She admitted that she believes that having a loving family is all someone really needs in life, due to her lack of a family during her childhood as she lived with a family only half of her childhood. She also has many childish personality traits despite her age, and has even called herself a "child in a woman's body." One such trait is her insatiable love for sweets, which has placed her at a risk of getting diabetes several times. Her favorite food is chocolate parfait and she loves chugging down strawberry milk whenever she gets access to it. Despite her tomboyish tendencies, she also has many girly traits to her character including an interest in cute animals. Katarina says that she can only recognize Oriax Wheelahr by her cat ears, which she cuddles with if given the chance. Katarina is also obsessed with the panda Lao Jiu because of its adorable appearance. She even talsk to animals thinking they will understand her, which happens to understand considering her Abyssal's genes that allow her to communicate with sea creatures like fish, shrimp, shark, whales, octopuses, jellyfish and even plankton. While Katarina is initially is sweet and friendly by nature, but she can be quite scary when threatened or angry. Certain situations in the story cause her personality to change dramatically when her own friends lie to her which strongly suggests that she does hate lies, especially from friends. She does not seem to bother with her own enemies lying to her as it was already expected. Katarina is also seen referring herself as "ugly" many times, often comparing her appearance and body size with other girls but this is obviously an absurd as she is considering to be one of the most beautiful women in New Conglomerate and Ratatoskr alongside Cassie Cage, Atala Arck and Imperia Deamonne. Though several male characters have shown an interest in Katarina such as Rentaro Satomi, Tomas Sev, Darth Hades and Myouri. At times, even Kyouhei Kannazuki (who gets excited around almost all women) put Katarina in his Most Wanted Women in Ratatoskr which had the help of other men of Ratatoskr. #Imperia Deamonne'' #''Cassie Cage'' #''Saeko Busujima'' #''Katarina Couteau'' #''Isis Maxwell'' #''Atala Arck'' #''Sanada'' #''Dunkelheit'' #''Katya'' #''Reine Murasame'' In conjunction, Katarina also holds a great affinity for humans who take pride in themselves, often expressing her desire to die by a human/mortal instead of dying by a demon, angel or even a Cyborg. She often shows respect for certain humans for their bravery, such as the mortal Iscariot members who fought through Ara Astaroth's undead army using only weapons and not magic like the Cultus Pythonissam would do. Katarina has expressed extreme disgust with the Mafusa Gangsters she has been hunting for the years, especially when they kill without purpose. 5 billion years later, Katarina seems deeply sad and envious of mortals, for they are blessed with the gift of death due to the point they've attacked or provoked her. While she herself is unable to die and must walk the Multi-Universe for eternity. Over the course of her existence, Katarina has come to realize that life needs death to make it precious. Another important aspect of Katarina's personality is her relationship with God. She believed that words alone were not enough to establish one's faith. Rather, she believed that the only way to attract God's attention was to accomplish deeds in His name. In accordance with this belief, she never asked God for favors, but instead did many great and terrible things while thinking good and evil didn't exist and so she could torture and kill as a many Mafusa gangsters she wanted since they were "evil" and she believed she would not pay for any of those crimes. She became famous and feared for punishing evildoers and those who opposed her methods in Tenguu City and abroad, for waging a war against the crime in hopes of bringing down "the world of crime". After losing Eugen, she felt abandoned by the world (with the exception of La Folia Rihavein, Mana Takamiya and Rentaro Satomi) and abandoned by God and began to hate religion while using the excuse she is a monster and has no rights to obey any "false god" but later her hate against God later deteriorated and she accepts the possibility that it was her own hatred against those who wronged her in her youth that drove her actions. That she used the name of God to mask her own bloodlust. Katarina is often considered a tomboy; a very brave, strong and heroic young woman who is not afraid to question the orders of her superiors from Global Pact Defense if they cross with her personal beliefs such as the death of innocent people who are not her enemies. Her devotion to morals and integrity is rather unusual, considering her horrid past. However, she is a loyal and trustworthy soldier who will diligently follow the orders of her commander, provided said commander has proven his or her worth. Her level of maturity in comparison to the other characters is somewhat questionable; she seems to be the child the others could not be, yet possessing a sort of worldly maturity and superficial intelligence that most other characters lack, as well as a sort of 'nature winning against nurture' mentality, as opposed to most other characters. She's the "light that stands out from the darkness" considering that she at least have more of a realistic personality among ther members of the Rogues who have an unique personality while she display both light and darkness in the same person. Katarina also possesses a signature "Cute Mode," or "Kawaii Mode" a comic relief quirk which is instigated when she is embarrassed or when she finds something cute. Once she enters Kawaii Mode, Katarina's senses are heightened to an extreme extent, making her inhumanly agile and vigorous. This causes frequent trouble for many of the Rogues members who have to expend all of their energy to barely control her; Lucas and Tomas have been knocked out cold a large number of times by Katarina's flurries of punches, while Yoshino have often been kidnapped (especially when she was wearing the Rogues' punishment outfits). Cassie describes Katarina and Katarina is often portrayed, as being hostile towards people who make light of or express disbelief in the existence of demons and otherwordly beings. This attitude is due to her experience with it and her actually correct believe that Hell exists. On the other hand, she, like Tomas Sev, often empathizes with and can identify people who are afflicted with involvement with supernatural events. Despite her good traces as Katarina, she can be even more deadly and scared than her own "teacher", Maria Arzonia, who taught her how to control her inner darkness. Despite all her peculiar traits and habits (with her trademark dimwitted behavior), Katarina's most defining part of her personality is the ability to make allies out of absolutely anyone (including former enemies, villains and even Valaine and Discordia themselves), which is said by many Gods to be the most dangerous Devils of the the Underworld in the world. Her stubbornness was taken up to ridiculous levels when she managed to free herself from Ara's mind control by merely punching herself. When Katarina is brainwashed by Diabla the Qliphoth Tyrant after being forced to eat the the Blackness of Diabla, her personality changes to be wild and sadistic, destroying everything around her without reason, which is a more destructive version of Ara Astaroth's Blackness. ''True Personality Much of Katarina's past personality is a façade, a hypocrital façade to hide her true weak and fragile subconsciouness. When she joined Ratatosk, she did everything they order without questioning it, choosing simply to go along with what everyone else says. Though Katarina denies it, she yearns for praise, and she eventually begins to fight to gain the approval and praise of others just so she can be remembered by everyone as a heroine while taking advantage of her image to free herself from her social chains in causing pain and suffering in her enemies so she can enjoy her sadistic pleasure in secret of eveyone. She also continually tells her self "I mustn't run away!", further demonstrating her need to move forward and let go of the past but it's later revealed to be a "I prefer to be the predator than the prey" case where she is tired of being the only one suffering. Katarina shows a great fear of emotional pain and of being hated or left behind, likely due to her perception of being abandoned in her youth and, subsequently, blaming herself for not being good enough to make her mother, Hana Langley stick around as she replaced her with a doll. In general, Katarina is shown to be introverted and disconnected from physical reality due to having little to no real meaningful contact with others as she formed friends based in her false image of being a heroine rather than herself. In social party situations, she is shown to be quite uncomfortable, and she often has difficulty controlling her emotions around others due to her hard time letting go of the past. She is shown to the extreme of this, forsaking many lives (even her own) to save one person. Due to Katarina's high nostalgia and fragile emotional state, she chooses to shut out the world by trying her best to be the heroine she ideolized to be. Through all this, Katarina is also aware of her own faults, has a detailed memory of the past, and generally is outwardly gentle. She is the only one who tries to find a reason to fight, and sometimes her justification for fleeing from being herself is to avoid hurting others she love the most. In sense, Katarina is a sadist psychopath trying her best to be a good person but her sanity always take her to the wrong place. Making her different from all psychopaths in real-life who don't even try to undertand what is right and wrong. Black Demon - Red Moon As the Red Moon Tyrant, her Black Demon version, she is much more mature and cold almost never displaying emotions to the point of being compared to a robot. Red's defining trait is her sadism. Red loves inflicting pain and misery on others around her. Red views everyone around her as a plaything that she could torture to her heart's content. When she looked back into her past as Katarina, she grew envious of the affection that Katarina received from her parents and her new friend, and decided that stealing what belonged to others would satiate her sense of Truloneliness. Red unlike Katarina who solved most of her problem with her fists, she is a skilled manipulator, having manipulated people to meet her ends such as playing mind games with children into making them jump from buildings just like Heis. Red gets off on the suffering of her victims so much so, even Vira Hermes, is disgusted by her and denies her existence as she is not the lovable and naive Katarina that Vira loves. Besides enjoying the pain of others, Red also gets aroused by receiving injuries as evidenced by her becoming ecstatic when Imperia cuts her hand with one of her knives. In addition, Red is blunt, sarcastic and quite sadistic (even more than Katarina), revealing a psychotic grin or laughing maniacally whenever she becomes excited. She is also very rude and quite disrespectful towards her underlings who she has no respect whatsoever. In battle, Red is merciless and almost unstoppable due to her abilities. She has a habit of hissing during fights, and often loses all control of herself much like Katarina. Despite this, she can stop himself and focus on her mission. She shows a greater sense of morality both in her treatment of the orphans under her care and her eventual assistance to Ratatoskr and betrayal of Crauz (who becomes drunk with power and starts disobeying her orders). Her complexity is later demonstrated by her respect for Wáng's conviction and for Sephiria Arks KnightWalker's bravery. Future Personality In ''LOTM: A Draw of Kings, her personality changed to a rather quick-tempered, resorting more often to steel-fisted violence than calm negotiation to settle disputes. She has a reputation for being foul-mouthed and is an incurably sarcastic cynic, only too happy to bluntly and harshly relieve others of their comfortable delusions regarding god, reality, or their own self-importance. Katarina has also displayed a propensity towards impatience and an inability to sit still for long, which perhaps contributes to her love of travel. However, for those few people who have made an impact on her, Katarina shows her deeper nature to be one of marked selflessness, unflinching loyalty, and great compassion. As someone who had to suffer greatly at such a young age, Katarina cannot ignore the true suffering of others and becomes sympathetic upon sensing pain and resolve in people's hearts. While she says she is above letting innocents die to protect her loved ones, she can't really simply watch them die or suffer because of her action. Though her solemn advice to such people is often tempered with brusque criticism, it is only because she genuinely wishes to place them on the most direct path forward. Aside from that, Katarina despises those who mistreat their allies in any way, even if they are her own enemies. She was disgusted when Dibala calls Demonio and Madness as "trash", implying she has no sympathy for those who don't trust even in their own subordinates. One of Katarina's most notable character traits that would persist well into her adulthood is her love of competition; Katarina has always enjoyed the thrill of a challenge, be it fighting against a new opponent, or taking on a new training regime. Tying into her love of competition is preferring a fair fight. Though this is a trait more common as an adult than as a teenage, Katarina prefers to fight fair when the option is available, going as far as to allow her strongest enemies to even the most hated enemies. Despite this, Katarina is capable of pragmatism when the situations calls for it. Possibly stemming from being falling on her head as a baby, Katarina displays characteristics of someone with attention deficit hyperactivity disorder, often acting on impulse and not taking other people's reactions into consideration of her actions as well as doing certain actions when the timing is not appropriate. Her action may seem to affect hee teammates but she still show zero importance. An example was when Katarina destroyed the former base of the Rogues after opening a plasma missile and ended destroying the entire arsenal, yet she still showed no importance to her actions and always find a proper excuse for her actions. Although Katarina has no trouble interacting with her friends, she does have trouble actually making them, and once admits that seeing new weapons "is like meeting new people, but better". This could have been a result of her having joined a team full of more experienced war veterans, as well as interact with people that are both older and more experienced than she is. Katarina also has a sweet tooth, preferring five sugars in her coffee and scarfing down a large plate of cookies. She is even seen with a plate of cookies, while her friends are eating more nutritious meals as shown in Tales of a Lost Hero Part 1. ''Katarina's Mental illnesses (Wikia Source) Lust Murder A lust murder is a homicide in which the offender searches for erotic satisfaction by killing someone. Lust murder is synonymous with the paraphilic term erotophonophilia, which is sexual arousal or gratification contingent on the death of a human being. The phrase "lust killing" stems from the original work of Richard von Krafft-Ebing in his 1898 discussion of sadistic homicides. Commonly, this type of crime is manifested either by murder during sexual activity, by mutilating the sexual organs or areas of the victim's body, or by murder and mutilation. The mutilation of the victim may include evisceration, displacement of the sexual organs, or both. The mutilation usually takes place postmortem. Although the killing sequence may include an act of sexual intercourse, sexual intercourse does not always occur, and other types of sexual acts may be part of the homicide. Sexual Sadism Disorder Sexual sadism disorder is the condition of experiencing sexual arousal in response to the extreme pain, suffering or humiliation of others. Several other terms have been used to describe the condition, and the condition may overlap with other conditions that involve inflicting pain. It is distinct from situations in which consenting individuals use mild or simulated pain or humiliation for sexual excitement. Sexual sadism disorder has been found to be potentially dangerous if paired with symptoms of borderline personality disorder or psychopathy which increases the likelihood of one acting on their sexually sadistic fantasies. Psychopathy Psychopaths are people who exhibit a constellation of antisocial personality disorder traits which include antisocial, sadistic, narcissistic, and borderline behaviour, lack of ability to love or establish meaningful personal relationships and extreme egocentricity. They also do not learn from failure and take it out on others. Psychopathy is sometimes used synonymously with sociopathy, is traditionally defined as a personality disordercharacterized by persistent impaired empathy and remorse, and bold, disinhibited, egotistical traits. Different conceptions of psychopathy have been used throughout history. These conceptions are only partly overlapping and may sometimes be contradictory. ''Sadism Sadism involves gaining pleasure from seeing others undergo discomfort or pain. The opponent-process theory explains the way in which individuals not only display, but also take enjoyment in committing sadistic acts.needed Individuals possessing sadistic personalities tend to display recurrent aggression and cruel behavior. Sadism can also include the use of emotional cruelty, purposefully manipulating others through the use of fear, and a preoccupation with violence. There were four subtypes of sadism, which he termed Enforcing sadism, Explosive sadism, Spineless sadism, and Tyrannical sadism. ''Dissociative Identity Disorder Dissociative identity disorder (DID), previously known as multiple personality disorder (MPD), is a mental disorder characterized by at least two distinct and relatively enduring identities or dissociated personality states that alternately show in a person's behavior, accompanied by memory impairment for important information not explained by ordinary forgetfulness. These symptoms are not accounted for by substance abuse, seizures, other medical conditions, nor by imaginative play in children. Diagnosis is often difficult as there is considerable comorbidity with other mental disorders. Malingering should be considered if there is possible financial or forensic gain, as well as factitious disorder if help-seeking behavior is prominent. DID is one of the most controversial psychiatric disorders, with no clear consensus on diagnostic criteria or treatment. Research on treatment efficacy has been concerned primarily with clinical approaches and case studies. Dissociative symptoms range from common lapses in attention, becoming distracted by something else, and daydreaming, to pathological dissociative disorders. No systematic, empirically supported definition of "dissociation" exists. Bipolarity Disorder Bipolar disorder, also known as manic depression, is a mental disorder with periods of depression and periods of elevated mood. The elevated mood is significant and is known as mania or hypomania, depending on its severity, or whether symptoms of psychosis are present. During mania, an individual behaves or feels abnormally energetic, happy, or irritable. Individuals often make poorly thought out decisions with little regard to the consequences. The need for sleep is usually reduced during manic phases. During periods of depression, there may be crying, a negative outlook on life, and poor eye contact with others. The risk of suicide among those with the illness is high at greater than 6 percent over 20 years, while self-harm occurs in 30–40 percent. Other mental health issues such as anxiety disorders and substance use disorder are commonly associated. Childhood Amnesia Childhood amnesia, also called infantile amnesia, is the inability of adults to retrieve episodic memories which are memories of specific events (times, places, associated emotions, and other contextual who, what, when, and where) before the age of 2–4 years, as well as the period before age 10 of which adults retain fewer memories than might otherwise be expected given the passage of time. The development of a cognitive self is also thought by some to have an effect on encoding and storing early memories. Some research has demonstrated that children can remember events from the age of 1, but that these memories may decline as children get older. Most psychologists differ in defining the offset of childhood amnesia. Some define it as the age from which a first memory can be retrieved. This is usually at the age of 3 or 4, but it can range from 2 to 8 years. Changes in encoding, storage and retrieval of memories during early childhood are all important when considering childhood amnesia. Some other research shows differences between gender and culture, which is implicated in the development of language. Childhood amnesia is particularly important to consider in regard to false memories and the development of the brain in early years. Proposed explanations of childhood amnesia are Freud's trauma theory (which is not supported by evidence and is generally discredited), neurological development, development of the cognitive self, emotion and language. Post-Traumatic Amnesia Post-traumatic amnesia (PTA) is a state of confusion that occurs immediately following a traumatic brain injury in which the injured person is disoriented and unable to remember events that occur after the injury. The person may be unable to state his or her name, where he or she is, and what time it is. When continuous memory returns, PTA is considered to have resolved. While PTA lasts, new events cannot be stored in the memory. About a third of patients with mild head injury are reported to have "islands of memory", in which the patient can recall only some events. During PTA, the patient's consciousness is "clouded". Because PTA involves confusion in addition to the memory loss typical of amnesia, the term "post-traumatic confusional state" has been proposed as an alternative. There are two types of amnesia: retrograde amnesia (loss of memories that were formed shortly before the injury) and anterograde amnesia (problems with creating new memories after the injury has taken place). Both retrograde and anterograde forms may be referred to as PTA, or the term may be used to refer only to anterograde amnesia. Explosive Sadism People having this form of sadistic personality are known to be unpredictably violent as they are disappointed or frustrated with their general lives. They lose control when they feel humiliated and/or hopeless and seek retribution for the deprecation and mistreatment to which they sense they have been subjected to. These violent behaviors get expressed through fearsome attacks and tantrums on others, especially on family members, and through uncontrollable rage. Normally, the explosive sadists feel suddenly threatened in some given situation and then shock others by the abruptly changing behavior. These sadists do not generally move about in grumpy or surly manner and as a result it is difficult to know what might set them off. Although the violence that gets released is nearly always directed at a particular individual, it primarily serves as a form of emotional release for the pent up feelings that the sadist had been holding inside himself or herself. Anti Heroine Proposal ''Katarina has many negative points but this the reason why she is the most loved protagonist among all main protagonists of the story. Despite Katarina fights to protect her friends, she shows no mercy towards her enemies and kills them in the most brutal ways possible to show an example to what happens to them when they mess with her but that is not always the case, it depends on the character of the person she is fighting. In few cases, Katarina showed mercy but always ended getting a bad ending, the people she hates always end getting really beaten at the end. Katarina was originally supposed to be a selfish hero to the point that one wondered if she was actually a good person since she only grew stronger to fight strong people, not to protect anyone. Some of Katarina's more heroic qualities were heightened in the Saga AA. In the original script of LOTM: Sword of Kings, Katarina experienced a subtle Messiah Creep where she showed more concern for the world, a willingness to sacrifice herself, and worried about people depending on her too much to the point that she boarders on being an Ideal Hero and is treated like a messiah among those who knows her. It's only her Blood Knight tendencies that can override her common sense that makes her remotely closed to being an anti-hero. And though she became one of the Rogues, there were still a few instances where Katarina didn't really view the members of the team including Asuha, Lucas, and Haru occasionally (mostly for his cowardly behavior in some situations) as being in her league. She would regularly come into conflict with them talking down. The only ones that she generally showed respect to among the team were Jellal Fernandes, Imperia (La Folia), Rentaro, Asuha, Mana and Lucas. Above all, she is somewhat of a Sociopathic Hero, all that really matters to her is her friends' safety (even the ones who she don't like) and completing her missions. Empathy and strict moral principles aren't really qualities that fit in to her personality as she willing to left most of her allies to die. She is definitely against saving villains, has a naturally violent nature and sees absolutely nothing wrong in offing people. Katarina also fights villains simply because she's looking for a Worthy Opponent (like when she fight Azul and saw her as a good rival) — that is, someone who won't go down with simply one attack. Unlike La Folia, Katarina hold hatred towards other and are willing to kill them when the times come without giving them a chance to talk. But aside from her anti-heroic personality, Katarina is a good person but... You just need to get along with her... ''Biography Birth The Last ExKrieg Arrival on Earth Couteau Family Akrak's Threat Moving to Japan Bullying on Japanese Society Qliphoth Nightmare The Pact Haunted Car Crash Therapy Support Entering on the Darkness Serial Killing Meeting La Folia Joining Raizen High School Aki Honda's Threat Meeting Rentaro '' ''Mafusa Gang's Raid Aftermatch Reincarnations Ancient Era (900 centillion-50 million years ago) *ExKrieg '' *''Shana'' *''Akari Tsukumo'' *''Nariko'' *''Zelos Wilder'' *''Li Shuwen'' '' ExkRIWG.jpg Shana.jpg Akari_Tsukumo.jpg Nariko_goddess_of_war.jpg Zelos.Wilder.full.838624.jpg Shuwen2.png '' ''Multi-Universal War Era (50-1 million years ago) *Utsuho Reiuji '' *''Galaxy Queen'' '' 8b1bc2e9a73766fa36cf4a9307b310562fc69823r1-1000-1279v2_00.jpg Galaxy-Queen.jpg '' ''Relationships Couteau Family Elesis Du Tirial La Folia Rihavein - Imperia Deamonne Mana Takamiya - Evelynn Astaroth '' ''Akrak Couteau Hiruko Couteau Iruka Couteau Rinslet Couteau Langley Family Hana Langley Unnamed Foster Father Raizen High School Rentaro Satomi Yan-Chan Embler Mclain '' ''Albus Dumbledore Ryouko Asakaru '' ''Classmates Tamae Okamine Ratatoskr & Rogues Lucas Kellan Tomas Sev Kotori Itsuka Kyouhei Kannazuki Asuha Chigusa Jellal Fernandes Elliot Baldwin Woodman Karen Nora Mathers Shigure Yukimi Ratatoskr's Crew Cole MacGrath Yuuji Kazami '' ''Shido Itsuka '' ''Yuuchiro Hyakuya '' ''Rio '' ''Miku Hatsune '' ''Sanada '' ''Frost '' ''Roy Mustang '' ''Asuna Cole '' ''Rindou Reine Murasame '' ''Dunkelheit The Revelation of Qliphoth & Astaroth Empire Oriax Wheelahr Nicknaming Katarina as "Reddy", Oriax originally saw Katarina as a rival and vice-versa, remembering her of her past-self when she first fought Katarina as a Hell Lord, and because of that, she considered her to be weak and desired to destroy every single part of her for remembering how Oriax was prior her corruption. Katarina's victory over Oriax was what made Oriax how weak she truly was, Katarina blamed Oriax for her own weaknesses and said she lost because she gave up on her past-self and friendship, abandoning them and becoming someone vile as Eckidina KnightWalker, Oriax used this more motivation to get stronger but changed her mind about Katarina after facing her as mirror, having memories that she was stronger when she was a pure hearted person in the past. After Oriax stopped Katarina from attacking Ara Astaroth for nearly killing Imperia, Oriax admitted her resolve to prove her teammate's ideals of a fixed destiny being wrong but refused to let Katarina kill Ara because she was the one who is going to kill her one day. Seeing her sharing that same resolve, Oriax was willing to let Katarina handle Ara and future enemies, teaching her kinds of magic and new trainings of the Underworld, allowing Katarina to understand the way that demons fight. When Katarina first met Oriax, she was unaware that she was a determined warrior like herself. Ever since their encounter, Katarina understood that Oriax had been through the same pain like she had. Though she was afraid to fight Oriax at first, later during the Eye of the Moon incident, Katarina was able to overcome this fear after seeing both Mana and Rentaro in danger and was determined to protect them both from Oriax. When Katarina defeated her, Oriax, in great shock, questioned her why was she so strong. Katarina explained that despite having suffered a relentless lonely life, she never gave up hope on being acknowledged as a person and ultimately found friends who truly cared for her. From that day on, Katarina's undying devotion and desire to protect her loved ones inspired Oriax to take on a similar path, and over time, she eventually became a member of the Rogus and was finally able to connect with her new friends and be acknowledged as a person rather than a demon similar to Ara Astaroth and Vira. Ara Astaroth Ara first sought out Katarina in order to consume her and gain the mana of her ExKrieg power she had sealed up to that point but when she first met her, she immediately felt a strong lust for sex towards her and tried to abduct her to use her in her sick sex nun collection. When Katarina attempted to talk to her, she played along, before trying to make it clear that she could not be saved and she had no will to resist her fate. She is very teasing and flirty towards her especially in regards to the time she was forced to dress up as a nun. After Katarina nearly gave her life to defend her from Imperia, Ara started to felt disgusted about Katarina and tried to kill her for she thought Katarina was suppose to be a lethal and dangerous person just like her. Interestingly, she seems to enjoy teasing Katarina—aside from her heavily hinted lust feelings towards her, which is the reason why she hasn't devoured or killed her yet. When she met Katarina, she tried to convince her to come along with her but she rejected the demon. Despite her rejection, she persistently tries to win her over, even attempting to swap Imperia but to no avail. Vira Hermes Since Black Demons are known for being born obsessed with something they lost in their previous lives, Vira became obsessed with Katarina for dying to protect her from Aki Honda and mainly for dying in her arms, which confirmed her sibling feelings for her to give her sister a happy life. However, those feelings were completely twisted after she became insane. Vira was extremely obsessed with Katarina in lustful ways and masturbated thinking in her when she had nothing better to do, always desiring to obtain her for herself and abuse her until her moral codes and sanity are gone to make her insane just like her, so they can be one forever. While Ara's feeling for CM are pure love, what Vira feels for Katarina is lust and dominance to enslave her as her sex slave and later work with her as a serial killer for the rest of their lives while destroying all life slowly, which she consider her dream to become one with her sister; turn Katarina just like her and live forever by killing and taking bath together in the blood of their victims. Vira was shown to be amoral as she considered incest and homosexually to be something "attractive", and that's what makes her to feel excited about having an actual relationship with Katarina. When Vira captures Katarina in Madness Sub Arc, the latter forced her to have a sexual relationship with her through rape and took both of their chastity together. However, Imperia managed to separate Vira from Katarina, who was drugged by Vira's plague. Krulcifer '' ''Shiva Will of the Abyss Klarion Travon Black King '' ''Kruel Rose Heles Hermes Burckhardt Petelgeuse-Rommane Conti Achylls of the Depravity Da Ji Zarc Klaus Braunchsweig Eclipse of Hermes Kaitlyn Powell Symmone Wizzro Aversa Rikka KnightWalker Spirits Tohka Yatogami Yoshino Yoshinon Kurumi Tokisaki Yamai Miku Izayoi Natsumi Nio Honjou Mukuro Hoshimiya Mayuri STAR LABS Mina Harker '' ''Echidna Bathory '' ''Doctor Catherine Minerva Layer '' ''Sylvia Harley Peace Foundation & Global Pact Defense Richard Samspon Jin Kisaragi Saeko Busujima Azul Jissele Kyouko Kirigiri Atala Arck Chronos Empire Sephiria Arks KnightWalker Lucy Sheev KnightWalker Millian Gravik '' ''Maeve Isis Maxwell Arzonia Family & the Alliance Maria Arzonia Maria and Katarina are in very well terms, with the latter considering the former as her best-buddy outside of the Rogues. Maria and Katarina had almost no involvement In-Universe untilt the moment that Maria appeared in Katarina's mind and helped her to snap out of Michael Langdon's illusions during their final battle in ''Corbin Files. Maria somewhat had a sense of admiration for Katarina in her own way but it was never really explained. Maria considered Katarina to be an "old friend" since she met her in her past life before she could be reborn as a Spirit Guide and showed respect for her while Katarina feared and loved Maria at the same time due to her scary Mama Bear personality that would scary her very soul out of her body. While they had a little interaction in Saga AA, it was lampshaded that Katarina saw Maria as a "aunt" figure considering she was responsible and a caring person. She clearly knew her scary side was almost like the wrath of a mother who was worried with her kids. In a sense, Katarina considered Maria as her "aunt" on the place of Akrak Couteau who was just vicious sociopath rather than a family. Despite Katarina is way older than Maria, the latter sees her as a child due to her childish, reckless and goofy personality that always put her into danger, forcing Maria to act to protect her from danger. Despite their friendly terms, Maria and Katarina had some things they absolutely hated in each other but did their best to hide it. Katarina showed despise for Maria's mercy and pure-hearted side for enemies while Maria hated Katarina's one-sided view of the world that everyone against her and her friends must die, even children included. Beside that, what Maria hated the most was the "monster" living inside of Katarina that was in fact her "twin-sister", Elesis Du Tirial. For being a Guide Spirit, Maria could detect and even communicate with Elesis who was sealed inside of Katarina's subsconscious and discovered that person was the source of all flaws in Katarina (dark flaws like sadism, the lust for Rentaro Satomi and homicidal tendencies; the childish and naive facts were original from Katarina herself). When Katarina is sleeping, Maria can easily enter in her mind and have a chat with Elesis to leave her alone, but she is always welcomed with a brutal rain of attacks from Elesis' hands. Inside of Katarina's mind, she discovered Elesis was pure psychopath and was probably the most insane person she ever met before. With many studies, she thought she could kill Elesis inside of her mind when Elesis revealed if she is killed Katarina will die too, making it a double murder. After discovering that Katarina is not a bad person but a victim who shares traces with the monster called Elesis, she began to show more sympathy for her in her battles while keeping her in check she would never use torture techniques to make her enemies suffer just for the heck of it. Aside from her dark side, Maria absolutely disliked Katarina's stupid side; her memories are so bad that she cannot help herself but to feel pity for the Red Haired Demon who is not only a child with the body of a young adult but also always cause trouble for those around her with her stupidity. When Maria was told Katarina once made all officers of Ratatoskr vomit after cooking rotten testicles, she immediately took place in the kitchen to replace Katarina while teaching her how to cook. Oddly enough, it was Maria who helped Katarina to develop her maturity to the top while the Rogues were only friends who supported, played and trained her. It can be said Maria was a substitute mother of Katarina who helped her to grow mentallity. During their time, it was her who taught Katarina how suppress the carnal and sadistic feelings of Elesis considering she had the same mental problem, making these two the same side on the same coin. At one point, to make the two more familiar, Maria allowed Katarina to enter in subconscious to meet her evil side; an even more dark version of Future Maria. There, Katarina had a very long conversation with the Evil Maria. After she left, Katarina mentioned her dark side was in a prison, something similar to an imaginale cell. Soon afterwards, she mentioned she was going to teach her how to keep Elesis in a cell like that one, so everything bad about her traces living in Katarina's mentality will disappear. Even so, Maria learned some things from her as well without training; the power of wrath. The power of emotions allowed her to grow stronger since she had precious memories, places and people to protect. This mental training allowed the two to become stronger from learning about themselves. At the very end, their old relationship ceased and they were now more like sisters, helping each other when they were in need. 5 billion years later, they lost contacted with themselves but Maria was one of the few people whom Katarina could clearly remember (in 5 billion years, almost everyone she met before were fading from her memories due to the long time alive). Maria, however, could remember all times she spent together with Katarina and her past friends thanks to her Divine Immortality that kept not only her body alive for the entire eternity but her memories as well. ''Magilou Matt Butcher Carl Robinson Although his overall harsh and disapporving attitude towards the members of the Rogues, Carl actually appreciated Katarina for her strength, her willpower and her eventual resolution to become a heroine. Carl actually gave no regards to any social binding or rules, only following his own code, so he often encouraged Katarina to do what she should do all by her own choice, never allowing the entire society running through her mind. Carl also serves as a guide figure to Katarina due to his experience as a veteran, and he is strict but still helpful to Katarina. Unlike Maria, Carl prefer violence in war to leave their enemies no chance, and is always in a serious mood. Usually, Carl is comfortable with the budding friendship between him and Katarina. However, Carl is often annoyed by the Rogues' quirk and Katarina's occational streak of an idiot hero, even to the point of yelling at them that how he hated alcohol, as they began to discuss what to eat that night instead of worrying about the War of the Anti-Christ as they should have. On Katarina's side, she warmed up to Carl when she discovered that he would never betray her group in spite of his grim nature. Still, she often laughed at Imperia's trolling towards Carl, which often make Carl began to doubt if he was on the wrong boat once more. Katarina was the first person who had broke Carl's usual aloof and serious nature, turning him into a comically serious person either a deadpan or annoyed expression when the Rogues are doing things. Even so, Katarina sees Carl as a true ally and worked together through thick and thin. Sometimes, Carl even thought he was fell in love with Katarina, but he immediately slapped himself from the feelings as he knew because of all limits, he could only act like a father to Katarina, for him that was enough. Carl later proved himself to be an important figure in a mutual character development between him and Katarina, especially during ''Anti-Christ Saga. He and Maria could be considered as factors on Katarina's development, but to different degrees. If Maria make Katarina to feel humanity's warmth to make her become kind, then Carl is the one who cut off the effects from humanity's coldness induced upon Katarina and make her free. If Maria make Katarina learn to control her inner dark side, Carl made Katarina learn to defy the darkness from the outside that tried to tell her what to do. Quote himself, Carl was cutting off the strings from Katarina that tried to take control of her and made her do its evil biddings. He knew what to feel to have someone's own emotions being manipulated by darkness as he himself was a victim of it, so for a long time, he found a mutual understanding between Katarina and himself. Carl later became a fathering figure to Katarina, and although he still held his disapporving attitude, he feel like staying with the Rogues was like staying with people who would truly understand him, accepting his monstrous nature, and Katarina was one of the many he favored. ''Future Maria Arzonia Selina Strawberry Helene Hawthorn Katarina and Helene hardly went on well initially, but their releationships soon got warmed up. Although being pale in front of Imperia's sadism, Helene Hawthorn's insanity is considered as one of the most creepy and eerie personality from a person who allied with Maria Arzonia. Even with many people full of weirdness on board Fraxinus, hardly ever anyone was as eccentric as Helene. As a result, Helene initially earned lukewarm reception from Katarina, due to the latter's act like a bumping fool. Elesis also commented Helene to be boring and childish. Like Maria before, Katarina once considered Helene as a stupid, vain and self-obsessed buffoon, which was considered as a great offense to Helene as the latter insisted to be called as a "clown" or "jester" instead of the more disapproving "buffoon". However, as they went nearer, Helene soon showed her more serious, dark and even sinister side. At first, Katarina also cannot comprehend how an artist could fight in war, but she immediately changed her mind horrifically when she saw Helene froze her enemies into molten wax, remolding them into statues and making comments how molten wax was more fleshed out like human flesh, unlike the cold and emotionless stone. This only turned Katarina's annoyance towards Helene became horror, as she cannot expected that someone would make enemies into collections rather than just killing them off. Helene held the same viewpoint towards Katarina as well. She was the only person who openly criticized Ratatoskr's weird and even lewd personality and decided to "remold" them as punishment. Sometimes, Helene was annoyed when Katarina considered her attempt to cheer her up as sarcasm, which gave a severe blow on Helene's confidence and optimism. She even considered Katarina was an ungrateful and humorless moron. Aside from Helene's clown persona, Katarina was also feeling uncomfortable with Helene's serious side as well, since she find Helene's darker and sinister side as a chessmaster was just as disturbing as her masks. Helene's disturbing eating habits over molten wax and paint pretty much created nausea within the Rogues. When she heard Helene remarking that "red is such a delicacy" during the painting process, Katarina (who had red hair) developed a nauseous feelings, believing Helene was a cannibal who had an obsession over red hair (in fact, this was Phyllis Peach, Helene's deceased archenemy). However, in truth, Helene turned out to be a sweet and caring person despite her own weirdness, which even making many considered her as a mobile nightmare. Their relationship warmed up during Iscariot Section XIII's invasion against London, when Helene (again) risked her life trying to save innocent people, children included, to safety. She was also impressed that Helene was actually a friend to all children, rather than some psychopath who preyed on kids. Helene later apologized to Katarina and the Rogues about her own quirks and said it was developed due to a long-time of isolation, before unmasking herself - the first time she unmasked willingly in front of others for more than two decades. Helene encouraged Katarina that anyone needs happiness, but sadism or torture could not bring true happiness, only making others genuiuely happy would. Her motive is to make others happy instead of sad or scared, and she blamed herself for ruining everything. Technically, when LOTM: Witnesses of Sleepy Hollow - Anti-Christ Saga was staged, because of the timeline being merged together, there could have been two Helenes who appeared in the same timeline, one from the past and one from the future. Initially, Katarina had confusion over which was which until the two Helenes immediately merged into one right in front of her, using the Mental Particles, in an attempt to avoid time paradox in future timeline. Helene explained that this temporary merging would make Katarina less confused, saying there would be one and only one Helene after all since the past and future were essentially one and the same, before cryptically saying her future would be related to her past actions and choices, revealing another mischievous side of making riddles. After the defeat of Ike Ray Peram Westcott, Helene soon went into retirement to bring others happiness until the day she finally burned out herself and became a soul guarding others. As of LOTM: Destiny, since five billions of years had passed, Katarina no longer had a full rememberance of Helene's physical appearance except her remarkable mask, while Helene already faded into history and only left her name. Nevertheless, Katarina often wondered if Helene was reincarnated somewhere whenever she heard news about art prodigies. ''Order of Flourish (Besides Selina & Helene) Phyllis Peach Calvin Cranberry Gregory Grape Gods Ying Mash '' ''Nu Wa '' ''Celica Arfonia Wáng Hongyu KnightWalker Alliance & New World Order Eckidina KnightWalker Diabla the Qliphoth Tyrant Demonio '' ''Madness The Fallen's Essence Karma Maxwell Sonia Nevermind Scathach Artemishia Valgorion '' ''Lusamine '' ''Towa Misogi Kumagawa King Hamdo Emperor Tathagata Killer Chinatsu Kefka Palazzo Kanon Rihavein Heis Mafusa Gang & Millennium Syndicate Aki Honda Tomoo '' ''White Mask '' ''Crauz '' ''Tomoo Kalus Kannazuki Sasha Deus.Ex.Machina Industries Empire & MPS Ike Ray Peram Westcott Mikaela Du Tirial Ellen Mira Mathers Prime Reaper AI-78 Jack the Freezer B1-Killer Kampfdroide Unit-CM 130 Black Diamond Eve Fullbuster Bismarck Bodewig Hades Izanami Aryana Westcott Abyss Zurg Sith Empire Darth Hades Siver Keis Echo '' ''Jeanne '' ''Hundun '' ''Darth Revan Darth Nagah '' ''Darth Riv Darth Jadus Darth Nihilus Darth Escuro '' ''Darth Jaffar Cultus Pythonissam & Witch Cult Katya Gaius Phoenix Kruls Valnir '' ''Yuri Barnes Roman Catholic Church & Iscariot Michael Langdon Terra of the Left Acqua of the Back Vento of the Front Melancholia Fiamma of the Right Carissa Plaisir Permafrost Cain Knightlord Leonardo Cruz Freed Selezen '' ''Jude Valkorias '' ''Sister Gloria '' ''Mr. Dawn Caren Mathers '' ''Father Kirou '' ''Alexander Anderson '' ''Cardinal Lucious '' ''Mahiru "Shinya" Banba Guinevere Arzonia Team Witness Ichabod Crane Abbie Mills August Corbin Sister Mary Eunice Frank Irving Katrina Crane Jenny Mills Jeremy Crane '' ''Molly Thomas Lara Thomas Ultimate Despair & Aurozia Organization Junko Enoshima Ibuki Mioda '' ''Monaca Towa Mikan Tsumiki Mahiru Koizumi Akane Owari Chisa Yukizome Souda Kazuichi Hajime Hinata - Izuru Kamukura Triggers Hell Leohart the Prince of Hell Dark Couteau Zeref Dragneel Trigon Kingdom of the Cosmic Hilda Skelly Andr Cupa Wolf Pack Squad & New Republic Yato Stinger Echidna StinWalker Dante Violeta Vasconselos '' ''Isuke Nukai '' ''Sento Isuzu '' ''Naheshira Varah '' ''Master Moises '' ''X O' Sonic '' ''Licorice Handerson '' ''Supreme Gods Spectra Sequined Sadist Idea of Evil Lapis Ragnarok iblis Others Legendary ExKrieg Physical and Natural Abilities Human Natural Abilities Abyssal Powers ExKrieg Powers Spiral Powers Techniques Transformations Arsenal Common Traits with Isaac Westcott Common Traits with Mikaela Tirial Fighting Style Occular Ability Familiars Standard Equipament Mafusa's Artifact Magi-Tech Sword Spear of Virtue Power Level Katarina is one of the most powerful characters in the story, able to take on many powerful opponents and hold her own against seemingly any opponent. In her time on Earth, Katarina was capable of surviving bullets (which did little more than bruise her) thanks to her ExKrieg anatomy. She could also break through boulders and defeat much larger opponents easily. By the end of Mafusa Gang conflict Katarina was capable of defeating the likes of Karma Maxwell and Kano's Battle Jacket, she also survived being hit head-on by a missile. When she drank the LN-666 Energy, Katarina gained strength on par with Eckidina's her 666 Energy form, just barely defeating the malevolent teenage girl in combat. Due to living most of her life among humans, Katarina seemed to have an extraordinary growth by human standards. By ExKrieg standards however, Katarina's power was considered extremely pitiful. By the time of her battle with Darth Mau, alongside Eclywido, they were considerably outclassed by the evil sith, requiring a almost-suicidal effort on Katarina's part to defeat the sith. However, Katarina proved herself a late bloomer, as her natural talent for combat allowed her to drastically increase her power after training with Yama, obtained power rivaling Alisa, who was considered a Super Elite warrior by ExKrieg standards from a young age. After her 300+ gravity training in Daooka country, Katarina's power became far stronger than the average ExKriegs and Lesser Abyssals, easily defeating most of the The Fallen Legion, who easily defeated Reina, the most powerful warrior of the 8th Multi-Universe. She can also use the Kurokami-TI technique to further increase her power level, eventually able to handle the strain of increasing her power level 40 folds with the technique. In terms of physical strength, as a child she could push extremely large rock formations. When she was older she could lift and throw a the NC Mothership with ease, and even while wearing clothing weighing well over 100 kilos was able to move with remarkable agility and coordination. By the Leohart Saga, base Katarina could lift two tons on each limb. In Prime Abyssal Punisher form, she can easily move about with 100 tons of weight on each limb and could push mountains apart or destroy them with a single blow. With her raw quickness, he could effortlessly deflect or dodge bullets as a child and move at high speed, allowing her to travel halfway around in the world in a single day at the age of 19, however, her kindness was her only weakness. After training with Karen, she can use the Sonido technique, letting her move so fast and suddenly that it leaves multiple afterimages of her. At age 22, she could outrun Darth Hades's target-seeking energy blasts, able to turn their target to one of her choosing by tactically moving about. At age 24, she cross the entirety of Galaxy 749 (which according to an Ogre was 900.000 parcess (parcess mean 900 octillions of kilometers aways)) in less than a year during her journey to meet the Ancient Hero. After her training with Ancient Hero, she crossed the path in only two days. Later on Isaac Planet, when she first transform into a Prime Abyssal Punisher Form, her speed increase so much that not even Reality Council's king advance sensing prowess could track Katarina's movements. ''Power Level's Rate ''Combat Strength New Conglomerate Rating DEM Empire Rating Triggers Hell Rating Sith Empire Rating Order of Terror Rating CIS Status''